Broken dolls
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Naruto and Sakura become a broken doll after what happens to them. Sasuke force Sakura to have sex to be his baby maker. Naruto mind was brain wash after a couple of drops from a love potion to be with Hinata by force. Every emotion and feeling will be express hurt, pain, hatred, anger, loved. Sakura is 19 years old and Naruto is 20 years old. Full summary is inside...
1. Chapter 1 Hinata and Sasuke conversation

Chapter one: Hinata and Sasuke conversation

Matured reader

Sakura P.O.V

As I walked through busy streets of Konoha's. Carrying two bags full of groceries. Being pushed and shoved by a mob of people. My nose picked up a varied of smells lingering through the air. My face expression turned into a concern one. Inside my head, I was talking to my inner-self sakura.

"Can you believe it, these people are so rude. They remind me of a police officer. The ones that blow their whistle and uses one of his hands to signal the cars to go through. Just like the one standing over there," I pointed with a finger.

"I know they're so rude, I want to punch their light out. So they can see stars in front of them. And where is the officer I don't see him."

"Look over there hun. Turn your head towards your left. You should see him standing in the middle of the street."

"I see, him sakura, I shouted.

"Shhh, hun. Don't go crazy on me."

"I'm so sorry sakura."

"Is alright inner-sakura."

"Omg, sakura he is wearing tight shorts. And I can see his firm buns."

"Calmed down inner-sakura. We only have eyes for Naruto."

"Sorry, I got carried away. I have never seen a police officer wearing some tight shorts and I can see his buns. That made my ladies hormones run like roadrunner being chased by willy the coyote."

"Ha-ha. You should join the comedy club. I heard is coming to town. You will make a great comedian."

"Hey, you're being rude sakura," I shouted at her.

"I'm sorry if I offend you, but you were being funny."

"Sorry, I got carried away. I wanted to bring some humor back. Konoha is not the same. After the last war and death poll skyrocket. Lots of things change. People know drives cars. And instead of using a messenger bird. They send a text message or email."

"Yeah, your right. My eyes begin to roam. Instead of a village. It looks like a modern city. With built houses and tall buildings. And instead of local vendors. I see stores that offer 50% percent off. And you want to know something funny. We walked into a grocery story pushing a cart with wheels."

"Yeah, is true. I missed the old Konoha's."

"Same here! let's hurry home is getting dark. I looked up at the sky and I can tell a mad painter painted it a pitch black with white sparkly dots coming out."

"Don't rush me. Who's the one that decided to stop and stared at the hot police officer."

"Don't turn the tables around inner-sakura.

"Hold on let me take a picture of the hot officer in tight shorts. He will be perfect for a book covered. and my eyes can stare without blinking, and my tongue can lick it for hours. Imagining it was a cherry popsicle." Click and flash

"Arg, come on inner-sakura. I need to eat something before taking a shower. And after taking a shower put the groceries away. And get ready for bed. Remember we have to wake up early. We have worked at the hospital."

"Don't blame me. Who's the one that decides to go out? Instead of being asleep in her bed counting blond man with blue eyes."

"You, need a spanking girl, remember two days ago. Who decided to played strip poker with her male friends and instead of them providing the snacks. They eat all the food after smoking pot. The next day when I wake up I crushed on a piece of a chip and my eyes saw soda dripping from the table. On one of the chairs had a red bra hanging, and the rest of the chairs male boxers hang like a Christmas decorations. On top of the kitchen counter a few bottles of sky vodka. And you know what discuss me to see balloon condoms tied with purple string floating around."

I turned off the lights. I'm still eating my sandwich. I can't see a thin"Oops, tied up and spanking me. I deserved to be punished." I said to her.

"You deserve a worse punishment. I will hang you on a tree and beat you like a piñata.

"Inside my head, I can see an image of myself hanging and Sakura beating me and I can hear children screaming. I want some candy. My eyes bugged out and started to panic and I scream at her no, please. I will do anything." I told her.

"I just messing with her head Inner-Sakura."

"Don't ever mess with my mind like that. Do you want me to end up in a mental hospital? And that will be the worst torment not to see Naruto." I responded.

"Sorry, Inner-Sakura I won't do it again. But promised me next time when you played strip poker. Tell your male friends to bring their own snacks and clean after. And never leave their bong close to the window. For the cop to see it. Do you want me to get arrested and not see Naruto again."

"Sorry, and I promised, Sakura."

"Okay, I forget you."

"What is that smell?"

"It smells like an old shoe," inner-sakura.

"Worster then that. It smells like something died, like my pet fish, Sakura."

"Your talking about your pet fish goldie. I remember like it was yesterday. We find him floating upside down inside his fish bowl. So I grabbed the fishing net and fish him out. Before flushing him down the toilet bowl. We small prayer. After the small prayer. I say goodbye and flush him down. And you played It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday by Boyz's II men.

"It was the perfect song for a funeral service."

"Omg, don't tell me inner-sakura. When we flushed goldie down the toilet bowl. His body travel through the pipelines and exit out at the alley.

"Yep," Sakura

"Poor goldie probably become someone dinner," Inner sakura.

"Yeah, I can imagine his bones lying somewhere inside the alley," Sakura. As I pinch my nose.

"It's true, and let's go," Inner-sakura. As I pinch my nose and hold my breath.

I and Inner-Sakura run passing the alley holding are breaths and pinching are noses. I could see Inner-Sakura trying to make signals with her eyes. If we passed the alley. She looked like a blue alien.

I looked at her making a signal with my eyes. And she understood what I meant. So I released my finger from my nose and slowly started to breathe again. We were close to my apartment complex. I saw the color on Inner-Sakura returned after she released her fingers from her nose and she started to breathe again. I told her with an angry voice. "We paid taxes for this city to hire people to clean up the streets and also the alleys. And instead of hiring people who want's to work. They hire people that are lazy as fuck. Probably at home sitting on the sofa eating greasy pizza and with the other hand holding the tv remote.

"The sounds good sakura, greasy pizza." As I licked my lips.

"All that grease will go to your thighs girl." Lol

"Omg, Sakura one of the orange from the bag jump out. And look how happy he is rolling down the street. And you want to know something fun. A car just passed by playing Cruisin' down the street in my '64.

"Are you serious Inner-Sakura. I don't see on holes in my bag."

"Probably saying I'm rolling myself to my freedom."

"ha-ha very funny Inner-Sakura."

I notice that some local stores and restaurant were closing and I looked up. In the sky, it was getting darker and more sparkly dots were coming out. And I yelled at Inner-Sakura "let's hurry up. Is getting darker."

As my heel of my shoe step on a puddle from the last night rain. As we reached the DISSCUTTING LOOK AT THIS INNER-SAKURA THONG ON FIRST STEP AND A USED CONDOM ON THE SECOND STEP. PEOPLE These DAYS." I SAID.

"That is disgusting sakura moved it away," I said.

I used my umbrella to pick up the thong. And I tossed it over the small brick wall. I saw it landed on top of the brick wall. And begin to slide down. I can hear Inner-Sakura "saying it's life." And then she laughed. I laughed too. And then I stab the condom. I laughed some more because on top of my umbrella it looked like it was wearing a hat. And tossed it over the brick wall. So I quickly climb the stairs before a cop stopped by and thinks I had sex on the opened. Closing the door behind me. I quickly pushed the button for the elevator door to open. Wait for five minutes I heard a bing and the elevator open I run inside. And the door closed and pressed the number 4. I can feel the elevator moving up. Britney spear echo through speakers. Baby one more time. The elevator stop and I heard another sound. And the door open. I walked out of the elevator dragging my feets and turn my right and then a left. I stop in front of my door. I enter the key and twisted the door knob. I open the door. And my fingers searching for the lights switch. I found it turned on the lights and I closed the door behind me. I quickly walked to the kitchen. I placed the two bags on top of my table. Don't worry I sanitized it. I took the bread out and place it on top of the kitchen counter and grabbed a plate. And I open the bag to get two slices of bread to make myself a sandwich and placed them on top of the plate. After I looked at the second bag for the ham. And I placed a coupled slices of ham. I open the refrigerator searching for the bottle of mayonnaise. I open it dipping a spoon inside to grabbed some mayonnaise to spread on the second bread. I closed the mayonnaise and I put back inside the refrigerator. And placed the bread with the mayonnaise on top. So I just eat it like that. Without lettuce or tomato. I quickly grabbed a coke from the refrigerator and sat down. To eat my sandwich and I breathed the smell of loneliness. Five minutes passed I was done. Put the empty plate inside the sink and I tossed the empty can into the garbage. I quickly put my grocery away. By the time I finished my food settle down on my stomach. I turned off the lights. I can hear Inner-Sakura. "Shouting who g. I feel like I was walking inside a haunted housed."

I enter my bedroom and my close flew everywhere. As I peeled them from my skin like orange peel. I run into my bathroom to take a shower and inside I brushed my teeth. I quickly shampoo my hair and lather my naked body with body soap. I looked like I fall inside a tub of whip cream and I just need Naruto to lick me. I cleared my head from that fantasy. Five minutes after I was blow drying my hair and slipping on a nightgown. I walked towards my king's size bed. I caress it with my fingers imagine naruto body lying on top of my bed. I feel my body giving up on me and I felt on top of my bed.

My alarmed clock waked me up. It sounded like those flashing red light. Inside a laboratory. I quickly tossed my nightgown inside the laundry basket. Took a hot shower to relaxed my muscles. I imagine the hot water was Naruto strong arms giving me a massage. I snap out. I quickly wash my hair and body and after I brushed my teeth's. Dried my hair. And pulled my hair up into a messy bun. Got dress in my doctors uniform and exit from the apartment. The elevator ride was a breezy and I hurry down the stairs. I whistle for a cab. No time for breakfast I will get something at the hospital. My shift was about to start at 7:30 in the morning.

I arrived at the hospital and all the nurses and doctor wave good morning. The smell of Clorox's trigger my noise as I walked through the hall towards my office. I enter the key. Twisting the doorknob. I enter a scent of fresh brew coffee was made. Plus fresh cut fruit. Some scrambled eggs, and toast. In a vase, I saw 12 red roses. Next to the vase a writing note. I open the envelope pulling out the white piece of paper. My eyes tear up and a smile painted on my lips. It read

To: Sakura

Give me your best smile. You give my hope. You give me more, of what I expected. I can't ask you for more. I wish you can see. My love for you is bigger than any ocean put together. I wish you a kiss and to hold me tight at night. The voice inside my head is telling me. You're the only one for me. I want you to be the only standing next to be. Until our dying days. I hope this brought a smile and made your heart beat.

Sincerely yours

Naruto, Uzumaki

I hold the piece of paper close to my lips. And I kissed it. Leaving my red lipstick. I folded the piece of paper and I put it inside my doctor coat. I took a seat and begin to eat my breakfast. Five minutes passed by. And I finish eating. I got up. Stretch my body. I picked up my list of errands to do. Exit out of my office walking through halls. The first thing on top of the list was to re-stock, the medicine cabinet. I enter the room closing the door behind me. We had an accident where a nurse forgot to look the door. After walking out of this room with anti-venom for snake bites. When a patient walked inside overdosing with pain killers. We had to pump his stomach and tied him up on his bed. Marked an x by name of the medicine and I answer a yes or no if we had it on the list. I stop to look at the corner. My mind was playing a trick on me. I saw myself half naked and naruto had me against the wall. The sounds of moaning echo my ear. I shook it off to finish concentrating on the list. So I looked at the clocked on the corner of the wall. It was 9:30 a.m. I finish and signed the document on another clipboard. Exit out making sure the door was close. The second thing on my list was to do a sponge bath to a five-year- old child that broke her leg. Inner-Sakura was chasing a naked old man. He was running away from her. He hated shots. As the day transcurred I had a soup and salad and bread for lunch. I did the last run before going home. I was making sure. Every person was giving the proper medication. Coming down the stairs after checking the last patient. I headed towards my office.

"Doctor Haruno someone came to the hospital is about to have a baby," she said. I looked at my hand watch and the time was one o' clock. I quickly followed her.

One of the nurses was helping me with the delivery of the twins she was cleaning my forehead from the falling sweat.

As I breathe through my nose inhaling and exhaling air to relax.

Delivering a baby was a difficult task for any doctor. A baby can stop breathing after being born or a baby can choke with the umbilical cord.

There is a sad part when a baby is pronounced death inside their mother womb and you still have to deliver the baby.

The mother can go into a depression state and end up killing herself for losing her baby.

Two hours has passed since the women were submitted into the delivery room.

"Ma'am can you please push for me," Sakura asked the young female around her twenties.

I can't do it." The woman shouted at sakura.

"Yes, you can ma'am." Sakura answer back.

I'm going to count backward starting from five all the way to one. As I continue to count my way down you're going to push for me." Sakura said.

"You understood ma'am," Sakura asked.

"Yes, doctor.'' The young women answer.

"Are you ready ma'am. I just wanted to know." Sakura said.

"Yes, I'm." The female responded.

Sakura began to count five, four, three, two, one "push ma'am.'' sakura shouted.

"ahh ahh the women push as she shouted I'm going to cut your dick Hideo.'' When I come home the young women said.

Sakura had a concern look "Poor man." Inner-Sakura whispers inside Sakura mind.

A small cried echo through the hospital room. "Congratulation ma'am it's a boy," Sakura shouted. as she cut the umbilical cord.

Sakura gives the baby boy to the nurse to clean him up from the blood.

"We have one more baby," Sakura said.

"Are you ready to push ma'am," Sakura asked.

"I can't I'm tired." The woman answer to Sakura question.

"You can do it think about your baby son," Sakura said.

"You think so." The woman looked at Sakura for encouragement.

"Yeah!" Sakura shouted back.

"Thank you! for giving me strength." The woman said to Sakura.

"Your welcome!" Sakura replied.

"You know the process," Sakura said.

I'm going to count backward again and you push for the baby to come out. Sakura looked at woman face for an answer.

The young woman gives Sakura a small nod as she looks at Sakura face.

Sakura began to count five, four, three, two, one the woman whispered into the air "Hideo I'm going to take a bit of your dick chew it a couple of times before I spit out and feed it to a hungry dog that likes eating sausages. As the woman push the baby out.

Inner-Sakura had a concerned look. "Poor Hideo he going to become dickless after this. she whispers into Sakura ear.

Sakura was shaking her head if "that happens I have to sew his manhood back." trying not to laugh.

Another small cried echo through the hospital.

"Congratulation ma'am it's a baby girl. Sakura shouted. As she cut the umbilical cord.

Sakura gives the baby girl for the nurse to clean her up from the blood.

Sakura walked toward the young women. She whispers something into her ear that she was going to massage her stomach and at the same time she will push the placenta out.

After the placenta was out Sakura washes her hands and she instructed the nurse to take the young woman to a recovery room as she walked out of the delivery room.

"Inner-Sakura are you there!" Sakura shouted inside her mind.

"Yeah" I'm here!" Inner- Sakura responded.

Sakura was having a conversation between inner-sakura.

"Can you believe it, It took more than 8 hours to deliver twins.

"I know I can't believe It, I witness the miracle of giving birth," Inner-Sakura responded to Sakura question.

"I can't believe it I worked more than fifteen hours non-stop."

"I have sore muscles my body was aching from the pain."

Sakura looked at her watch to check on the time it was 11:00 P.m

I walked towards my office to grabbed my coat and gloves and hat. Plus my handbag. After grabbing my things. Turned off the lights and closed my office door and I walked towards the main entrance of the hospital.

"See you tomorrow Doctor Haruno one of the nurses shouted.

"See you tomorrow yana Mari," Sakura shouted back.

Sakura waves to everyone a good night as she walked out of the hospital.

Sakura put on her hat and gloves to stay warm from the cold air. "This weather is so ridiculous you have to a wear double coat," I said.

"Yeah, this crazy weather," Inner-Sakura responded

I walked the empty streets of Konoha. My eyes were searching for a late cab. I can hear inner-Sakura talking.

"I can't believe what? that woman said that she was going to cut Hideo dick off." Inner-Sakura gives out a couple of giggles.

"The things that women said when they are giving birth," Sakura responded.

Sakura was humming a tune as she continues walking down. "There has to be a late cab somewhere. Remind me to add on the things to buy. We need a car." I said to inner-Sakura

Sakura mind was remembering everything that happens at the hospital, and what happen between Naruto a month ago as she continues to hum.

I'm hungry let's stop at 24 hours fish & chip.

"That sound good," I answer

I enter and walked towards the ordering window. I order two combos. That included four fried chips and fries and two drinks. And swiped my credit card and exit out.

Sakura did a left turn on a street corner. When she heard someone talking.

"Inner-Sakura shouted inside Sakura head "that sound like Sasuke talking to a timid Hinata.

"Thank you! for being here Hinata." Sasuke gives her a wicked smile.

"Your welcome! S,a,s,u,k,e." as Hinata stutter.

Sasuke roar as he explains his wicked plan to Hinata.

''Hinata you're going to put a couple of drops inside Naruto ramen. Sasuke was showing her a black crystal cleared bottle with the title love potion. When Naruto digest the noodles his going to be in a love trance. He is going to go over heels over you and he going to forget about having any feelings for Sakura. This love potion is going to erase every memory he has shared with Sakura." Sasuke explain.

Hinata rubbed her hands back and forth.

Sasuke he waits for her to answer.

Sasuke spoke again "Do you have feelings for him Hinata." Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! I have feelings for Naruto."Hinata shouted back. I also want to hurt him for not returning my feeling." Hinata said.

"Okay! then why are you taking long for you to answer me." Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry I will do it Sasuke." Hinata answer.

Hinata gives Sasuke an evil stared as she grabbed the black crystal cleared bottle from Sasuke hands.

"Let me know when you give him the drops so I can continue with the rest of the plan," Sasuke asked.

"What is the rest of the plan I'm going to use Sakura to be my baby maker.

"Are you going to force her to have sex with you!" Hinata asked.

Sasuke just gives Hinata a small nod.

Sakura couldn't believe what she heard. Timid Hinata is mastering a plan with Sasuke.

Sasuke whispers something into Hinata ears.

"I feel Sakura chakra nearby.

"Did you hear that inner-Sakura, Sakura speak inside Sakura mind.

"Yeah, I can't believe it Sasuke is going to use me as a babymaker," Sakura responded.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH INNER-SAKURA SHOUTED." AS SHE FUMED SMOKED THROUGH HER EARS.

"I CUT HIS DICK BEFORE HE LAID A FINGER AT ME!'' SAKURA RESPONDED WITH ANGER.

Sakura was about to run in a different direction when she felt a kunai close to her neck.

Sakura had a shocked look it was Hinata with a Kunai.

"If you tell Naruto about this I will cut your throat." she said as her hand shaken.

"I promised." she said, as she lies underneath her tongue.

Sakura turns around to run crossed the street for her safety. When Sasuke blocked her.

"Hello! Sakura." Sasuke shouted.

"Hello! Sasuke." Sakura responded.

"If you tell anyone what you heard. I will kill Naruto, and I will blow down Konoha." Sasuke said with a malice voice.

"I promised," she said, as she lies again. She didn't want anything to happen to her true love.

"Know scrammed," Sasuke yelled from the top of his lungs.

Sakura without turning back. She saw a cab coming down the block. With her hands, she signals to stop. And she quickly climbs inside. Giving the cab her address to her apartment complex.

Inner-Sakura was fuming with madness "If you put a finger at Naruto or blow Konoha using a bomb. I will send you all the way through the gates of hell to burn," she screamed with anger as she looked back to see Sasuke standing there! looking at her as she runs away from him.

A couple of minutes has passed by Sakura arrived at her apartment she quickly grabbed her keys from her doctor's coat. Her hands were shaken from fear.

Sakura enters the key inside the door knob and she twisted towards her left side to open her door. Quickly she opens the door walking inside, as soon as she walks inside she placed a chair underneath the doorknob and she runs to make sure her kitchen window was lock and she also runs towards her bedroom to make sure her bedroom window was locked

Sakura placed her hands close to her chest, as she paced back and forth thinking what to do.

Inner-Sakura started a conversation with Sakura.

"What are you planning to do?" Inner-Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Sakura replied.

"What about you disguise yourself, and talk to Naruto."

"It's not a bad idea but I have a feeling that Sasuke will keep an eye on me," Sakura replied to her Inner-self question.

"It's true I forgot about that," Inner-Sakura said.

"I don't know what to do?" Sakura pulled her hairs as she continued to pace back and forth.

"This so hard to come up with a plan to save Naruto from being brain wash." Inner-Sakura was also pacing back and forth

"Yeah! I know." Sakura replied back.

"I can't believe it. Hinata will do something like these to Naruto." Sakura fumed with anger.

"We can't do anything to stop it," Inner-Sakura replied with an angry voice.

"I thought she was so sweet and kind." she so fake Sakura shouted.

"I know she is," Inner-Sakura replied back.

"I'm crossing my finger we found a way to help Naruto before it's too late." Sakura gives out a small whimper.

"I hope so." Inner-Sakura answer.

"I small ticking sound from Sakura watch startle her.

"Are you still hungry," Inner-Sakura asked.

"I lost my appetite thanks to Sasuke and Hinata." Sakura answer.

"I lost mines," Inner-Sakura said.

Sakura went to take a shower before going to bed.

Author Notes: St3rfire-Serafina. Naruto and Sakura become a broken doll after what happens to them. Sasuke force Sakura to have sex to be his baby maker. Naruto mind was brain wash after a couple of drops from a love potion to be with Hinata by force. Every emotion and feeling will be express, hurt, pain, hatred, anger, loved. Sakura is 19 years- old and Naruto is 20-years old. This story takes place after the fourth shinobi war. And Konoha is more modern. Sakura and Naruto will fight their enemies to be together. This a NaruSaku love story, not a Sasuke or Hinata. I just added them to the story. More characters will be added as the story progress. I don't mind if you leave a review...but I love favorites and followers more. No flamers or haters respected one another. This story is going to be rated M for lots of reason. And more into the real be some cursing, some fighting scene, some violence and gore and a couple of deaths and adult content and some drinking. There be lemons later between Naruto and Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2 Going down the rabbit hole

Chapter 2 Going down the rabbit hole

We see the world through different eyes, as we continue forward not backward.

The world around us is full of living. We can't complain as long as we have eyes to see where we go. We are allowed to use both hands to touch everything around us. Are bodies will be marked with pain, hate, love, anger, as they were a tattoo. Are feet's will drag us to continue our journey until god decides to take us from this world.

Sakura P.O.V

The silent of the night was killing me compared to daylight. I wanted to hear noises coming from somewhere, at least, an animal sound being made by a cat or a dog.

Stores closing their shops for tomorrow business. One by one people headed towards their homes leaving the streets completely empty.

Lovers hugging one another as they look into each other's eyes full of love and lust as they kiss under the moonlight.

A mother rocking her child to sleep as she reads him a bedtime story.

A family sharing popcorn as they watch a good show on television before heading to sleep.

I stood in front of the restroom mirror as I dry my wet hair with a towel before I braided it. I was thinking about my teammate Naruto, I have not seen him since the fourth shinobi war.

"Maybe his eating ramen at Teuchi and Ayame ramen stand" Inner-Sakura spoke inside my mind.

"Maybe" I replied.

I continue to stare into the mirror, I saw images been reflected from yesterday's events everything that happened at the hospital. Sasuke and Hinata conversation echoing inside my head. I couldn't shake them out of my head they were hunting me like a prey.

Are brains were too fried. We burnt the last brain cells we couldn't figure out a plan on how to tell Naruto before it was too late, between me and Inner-Sakura ideas nothing pop in are heads.

I made sure that all of my windows were closed. Before I went to sleep, as I laid on my bed I couldn't fall sleep. A ticking sound of a clock can be heard. My heart was beating as rapidly. I began to sweat bullets. I felt like I was about to have a heart attack.

I can hear Inner-Sakura heart beat, beating out loud.

She began to have a small conversation with me.

"Sakura can you sleep," she asked me.

"No, I answer."

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

"I'm afraid," Inner-Sakura said.

"I'm afraid too," I said

"Will figure out something," I said.

"I hope so", Inner-Sakura said.

"I don't want to see Naruto in any type of danger," I said.

"He has been there! for us since the academy" Inner-Sakura said.

"I know I said to her" I give her a yawn.

"Are you sleepy sakura" she yawned.

"Yeah, I answer to her" as I closed my eyes for the night.

A couple of minutes has passed by since Sakura has fallen sleep. Inside her mind, she was having a nice dream that ends into a nightmare.

Inside Sakura dream

I could feel the cold weather touching my face as I give out a small shiver, I saw myself wearing a pink coat with a couple of large white buttons. The inside was made from cottontail forest rabbit. On my head, I was wearing a red hat with the Haruno circle on it was made by my mother. Around my neck a black scarf with orange foxes. On my hands, I was wearing white gloves that I bought from a local store.

I was holding hands with a handsome man. His eyes were blue as the ocean. He had the cheesiest smile. His yellow hair reminds me of another hero that sacrifice his own life to protect his village. He was wearing a black coat with large orange buttons, on his head, he was wearing an orange hat that was made by my mother that had the Uzumaki swirl. Around his neck a black scarf with orange foxes. On his hands, he was wearing orange gloves.

The city was full of living as we walked to our destination. At the meantime, I started a conversation with Naruto.

"Where are you take me on are three- month anniversary Naruto?" I asked.

"It's a surprise Sakura-Chan," he replied.

"It better not, be that ramen place," I said. As I hit him with my elbow.

"No," he answer

"Naruto you know I'm just playing," I said.

"I don't mind eating at Teuchi and Ayame ramen stand for are a date, as long as I spend it with you," I said.

"Another day Sakura where I'm taking you it's more romantic, for us to be alone," he said.

I was blushing like a red tomato.

I can feel his hot breath caressing my earlobe as he whispers in my ear "I'm sorry sweetie I need to blindfold you, I will guide you by holding your hand before we arrive" he said.

"How many fingers I'm flashing?" he asked.

"I made a thinking face" three fingers" I answer.

"No," he said.

"I was just making sure you were not seen through the handkerchief," he said.

I heard him, whispering in my ear "Don't let go of my hand honey", as he guides me up the stairs.

A couple of minutes has passed by when he shouted we arrived Sakura as he removed the handkerchief.

I had to adjust my vision for me to see.

Wow, I can't believe my eyes on top of his father head there was a table decorated with two sets of table cloths one black and one orange. On the center, there was a red vase with red roses a cherry blossom design was painted. Next to the red vase was a red candle lite to ignite are love for each other.

The smell of sushi triggers my noise.

I saw a plate with sweet dangos as I lick my lips.

I also saw a bottle of sake next to it two small saucers.

White rice and steam vegetables served on two different plates.

"Darling this so romantic as I give him a kiss on his lips." He was blushing all shades of red.

"Give me your hand my cherry blossom," he said, as he guides me, toward my seat.

I saw him take his seat as he snaps his chopsticks. He grabbed a piece of fish dipping it in sushi sauce, he began to feed me.

"It's delicious Naruto" I lick my lips.

Inner-Sakura was having a dream of being feed by a semi-naked Naruto on a paradise Island.

I did the same I snap my chopsticks I grabbed a piece of shrimp, I dip it in cocktail sauce, I feed him.

I saw him smacking his lips as he blushes.

"Do you want some sake?'' he asked.

"I will love some" I answer.

I saw him pouring some sake into my cup and then he pours some sake into his cup.

"Sakura let's toast for are love and are future," he said.

"Okay Naruto," I said, as we made a toast.

We started a small conversation as we continue to feed each other.

"Have you been doing any work? " I asked him.

"A few," he said.

"What kind?" I asked.

"I have been driving around doing errands for the mayor of the city Kakashi."

"What about you?" he asked.

"Every busy at the hospital" I answer.

He asked me if I wanted to dance after we finish eating are food.

"Naruto their no music playing," I said.

He told me just to follow the beat off are hearts.

"You being so romantic today Naruto," I said.

He just winks at me as he extends his hand for us to dance under the moonlight.

He whispers in my ear listening to my heart beat. That is beating for you telling you how much he loves you. When I'm with you the only place I want to be is closer to you. Since you came into my life my heart does not beat anymore...it sings.

"That so beautiful Naruto I whisper in his ear.

Naruto was pulling me forward as he walks backward. On the middle, I saw a black with orange stripes blanket in the center there was a large orange fox.

I heard him calling my name Sakura, I want to make love to you under the stars as he pointed towards the sky. I look up at the sky I saw a couple of stars coming out.

I felt are tongues doing a love dance. As he kisses me with a passion.

My hands were all over his bared chest, as his hands were fondling my breast.

Naruto was between my legs, getting ready to penetrate his dick inside of me. I heard a timid voice it was coming from Hinata.

Hinata spoke "N-Naruto -h-how- c -could- you -d-do- t- this- t-o -me -when- I- confess- my- love- to- you, and- you- Sakura- I- thought -you were my- friend," she said, as she pushes me off from the Hokage Monument.

My world turned into a dark color. Everything around me disappears. I couldn't hear Naruto voice calling my name. When I felt two strong arms around my waist.

I felt relieved as closed my eyes as I tried to calm down my breathing.

"Thank you Naruto for saving me," I said.

"I' am Sasuke" he, said.

"What are you doing here!? Sasuke" I asked.

"I'm here to make you my baby maker" Sasuke replied.

I'M NOT YOUR WHORE" I SHOUTED WITH ANGER" TOWARDS HIM.

"Too late", he said.

"LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE" I was banging on his chest. With madness.

I saw his eyes turn into a red color.

I saw how he took me into a dead end corner.

"Don't look into his eyes," Inner-Sakura said.

"I'm trying Inner-Sakura, " I said to her.

I was being trapped inside a dark magic spell, so wicked.

I saw myself chasing a white rabbit and I saw the white rabbit enters a hole in the ground. I lean closer to the hole searching for the white rabbit. I fall inside the whole.

I felt like Alice in wonderland falling through a rabbit hole trying to grab into the twigs of branches. But...when I got a hold of them. The twigs of branches will break. And I saw myself continue to fall. And I began to scream when I saw floating objects and I almost got hit by a piano. As I reach the end of the hole, I landed on my butt.

I was hoping for the white rabbit to appear to give me a direction to get out of this place.

"Where I'm I asked myself."

"You're Inside a dark forest" someone answers from behind.

"Who behind me," I asked.

"It's me" Sasuke answer.

"What are you doing here! Sasuke" I asked.

" I'm here to revived my clan" he answers.

Sakura began to run away from Sasuke as he chased her down the dark forest.

"COME HERE YOU BITCH" HE SHOUTED WITH MADNESS.

Sakura "yelled stay away from me you traitor" she shouted at him.

The sound of a fox howling towards the moonlight as he becomes restless from me shouting.

I trip over a falling tree. Losing one of my boot. Trying to get up. When I felt Sasuke cold hand on my shoulders. With one hand he grabs me, by my ponytail twisting my face to kiss me. I spit on his face, and then he placed both of his hands on my waist. To twist my body to face him completely.

He gives her an evil glare. "YOU GOING TO PAID FOR THAT BITCH" HE ROAR WITH ANGER. WITH HIS SWORD, HE RIPPED HER SHIRT OFF.

I removed my hair clip from my ponytail to covered my breast with hair.

Sasuke was touching her thighs. Sakura tried to kick him hard on his privates. But he stops her by grabbing her foot. With his other hand, Sasuke was trying to flip her skirt up.

"You're going to enjoy this Sakura," Sasuke said, as he, began to rub with his finger on her clit's.

Sakura, this time, kicks him on his privates. Sasuke walks back as he places both hands on his privates, OUCH he shouted from the pain.

Sakura started to run again when she heard Sasuke from behind "You're not going anywhere" as he grabbed a couple of losing strands of hair. And pulled her by the hair.

"OUCH SASUKE YOU'RE HURT ME" SAKURA SHOUTED.

"SHUT UP BITCH" SASUKE SLAPPED HER.

Sasuke slams her hard against a tree this is nothing. You going to feel more pain," Sasuke said, as he penetrates her from behind.

Sakura was screaming "NO Sasuke" she begs him to stop.

"Aah Sakura your pussy feel so good, " Sasuke said.

Sakura sense Naruto chakra nearby " Naruto please help me, I'm being raped by Sasuke," she said.

''SHUT UP BITCH SASUKE SLAP HER HE CAN'T SAVED YOU" he give her an evil laugh.

Hinata drags Naruto were Sasuke was supposedly making love to Sakura. Naruto was shocked when he heard Sakura moans and screams Sasuke name.

Naruto wasn't aware that Sakura was inside a dark and wicked. Evil magic spell.

Kurama began to speak "I smell trouble," he said.

"What do you mean Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"There is something wrong here!" Kurama replied.

"Do you sense it Naruto?" Kurama asked.

"No" Naruto answer.

"What do mean no" Kurama asked.

"I can not sense anything" Naruto answer.

Kurama just shakes his head " You disappoint me."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I never mind what I said. You're stubborn as a mule" he said.

"Are you making fun of me furball" Naruto replied.

Sakura spoke: Naruto I don't love you, I was using you to feel my emptiness until Sasuke return from his travels.

" I knew it you use me" Naruto shouted with anger.

"Aah Sasuke cum inside me," Sakura said.

"You broke me Sakura," Naruto said.

"I HATE YOU BITCH" NARUTO ROAR WITH MADNESS.

I will give Hinata a chance" he said.

"No Naruto this not real it an evil magic spell," Sakura said.

Sasuke continues to pound her from behind.

"I HATE YOU ASSHOLE" SAKURA SHOUTED WITH ANGER.

Inside the same evil magic spell, I saw something beside Sasuke raping me.

I give a couple of blinks before something reflected in front me.

A mirror was hanging in front of me.

As I keep looking at it.

The events were appearing like images.

You look at me with a disgusted face as you give me an evil grin

I whisper a couple of words into the shining glass.

I feel like a used puppet with string attach from head to toe, hanging on a wall, like a worthless prize to you.

I have eyes that saw everything

I have a nose that smells my own blood.

I have a mouth to curse your name.

I'm a human being don't treat me like shit.

I have a beating heart that bleeds.

I'm cursing you inside my head.

Your words keep echoing inside my head. Over and over you're are my whore and my baby maker with an evil laugh.

I'm pointing a finger at you, you rapist. I said.

Raping my defenseless body over and over again. That memory will always stay.

You're not sorry for the pain you cause me.

YOU'RE TRASH I SHOUTED WITH AN ANGER VOICE.

I'm going to erase you from my world.

I can't believe it you broke me.

Inside my conscious mind, I repeat myself I hate you over and over, I hate you.

I thought you were made of flesh and blood. But... Instead, your are an empty shell.

You're a monster of so many faces.

I grab a knife I cut all of the strings attach to my bleeding heart. With my fist, I punch the mirror. Breaking it into tiny pieces.

I stain the floors with my own blood.

I will find you and I will kill you Sasuke.

Sakura woke up shouted "Narutooooooooo Please don't leave me for Hinata" I love you.

Inner-Sakura was having the same dream. She woke up shouting " NOOOOOOOOOO! Naruto this not real, " she said.

Sakura talks inside her mind "I'm scared Inner-Sakura" she said.

"Me too! Sakura" Inner-Sakura replied.

"It seems so real," Sakura said.

"I know" Inner-Sakura replied.

"We were having a nice dreaming having a romantic dinner with Naruto, dancing under the moonlight and when we were about to make love, the dream turns into a nightmare," Sakura said.

"I know," Inner-Sakura said.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked.

Sakura searches for her alarm clock it was 3:00 a.m in the morning.

"Can you sleep?" Inner-Sakura asked.

"No" Sakura replied.

"Let's have a nice cup of hot tea," Sakura said.

"Okay," Sakura said.

An hour has passed by Sakura fell asleep on her kitchen table

Author Note: St3rfire-Serafina. This, not the actual scene where Sasuke rape Sakura. To make her his baby maker. This chapter Sakura was having a good dream that turns into a nightmare, and she saw herself trap into an evil and dark magic spell. Naruto from the outside he saw Sakura enjoying herself with Sasuke but inside the evil spell, Sakura was not enjoying herself. Let your imagination soar. The love song and the part where sakura speaking to the image in the mirror at the end. Is written my own words. And my by own imagination. There be more explanation as the story progress. I don't mind if you leave a review. But I love the favorites and followers more. Let your imagination soar and escaped into a world of our own imagination.


	3. Chapter 3 Fear consumed me

Chapter:3 Fear consumed me

Matured audience: Drugs involved and blood. Cursing

Sakura's P.O.V

I woke in my kitchen with the sound of a ticking clock. And I panic screaming there is a bomb inside my apartment. Fear was consuming me like a prey. I was so afraid my body began to shake like an earthquake.

I can hear the sound of footstep passing by. I heard someone whisper did she mention there is a bomb. I saw inner-sakura slide off the table as she hit the floor hard. Shouting out loud who pushed her off the bed.

I was terrified just standing there in the middle of my kitchen. I can feel sweat sliding down my neck. Inside my mind, I was shouting to move. My eyes saw a nearby mirror hanging on the living room wall. Two glowing red eyes are looking at me. I couldn't scream Sasuke was here. As I continue to stare. He stuck his tongue at me like a snake.

I knew he was behind me. I could feel his presence. He whispers in my ear with a malice voice. "This will make you feel good babe." He said. He grabbed my hand. My eyes were about to fall out from their eyes- socket when I saw the needle stuck inside my vein.

I can hear the sound of my heart beating like a drum. As I continued to stare into the mirror. I saw my reflection pale as a ghost. The temperature of the room drop below zero. I began to shiver because the weather outside was cold. And then it felt like I was inside a hot furnace. Drops of sweat were pouring down like rain.

I can smell him. His evil presence was lingering in the air. Suffocating me not to breathe. My chest was rising and falling. Whatever he injected inside of me was eating me alive. I can see through my open flesh. My bones turning into white dust.

I heard him whispering again with a malice voice. "I'm a snake that crawls under your bed. Waiting to strick with venom under his tongue. You can call me a monster creeping out from the shadows. With his claws scratching your walls not letting you sleep at night. Looking at you with evil eyes. As I opened my mouth to devour you. And spit you out like raw meat. I'm not done with you baby. Look what you have done to her. She covered in blood. Who the monster now.'' As I pointed a finger.

I turned around to see my inner-self Sakura lying on the floor all covered in blood. I swallowed my fear to speak. "You're a liar. Turning the tables on me Sasuke."

"I'm innocent Sakura."

"You, think your smart asshole."

''I'm clever dear."

"I'm not your fool."

You're my puppet. I'm pulling your strings."

"You, think I'm afraid of you."

''Who's shaking under their skin."

''Your bluffing."

"I can hear your bones rattling in fear.

"Let's go he said.

"Where are you taking me," I asked.

"To your punishment," I answer.

I shouted at him with a quivering voice. I can't leave her. She bleeding and she will bleed to death. I can hear his response. "It's not my problem," he said. I tried to move my legs to walk forward to reach my inner-self Sakura. When I heard Sasuke voice speaking to me again. "Stop wasting my time. I don't have time for you to play nurse. We need to go and leave here to die. Is your fault for killing her. You started to become greedy and wanted, Naruto for yourself. And you drop a couple of drops of poison on her tea. And you stabbed her with a knife." he said. When I heard his malice voice whispering those words in my ear. That I became greedy and poison her tea. I wanted to grabbed a knife and stab him in his chest and pulled his heart out. And feed it to a shark. Instead, it made me ill and fear came crawling back.

I felt light headed and everything around me started to spin around like a merry-go-round. I saw how the walls started to crumble. And the could wind howl in madness. Causing all the windows to break. The floor underneath me begins to open wide. I felt his icy- cold breath. Breathing behind my neck. As he whispers in my ear. "Look down at the floor." He said. I looked down at the floor. I begin to panic. When I saw a huge mouth open wide with sharp teeth. And two glowing red eyes looking at me. When I felt two hands push me. I fell inside the huge mouth. And my body slid through a twisted pink tongue. It felt like I was riding a roller coaster ride that twisted and turns. When I reached the end of the tongue. It tossed me into the air. I screamed everything around me was dark. And I felt my body floating away. I heard him again "Sakura, welcome to your nightmare." he said. As he opened his mouth and swallow me.

Author Notes: St3rfire-Serafina: Another chapter completed. Chapter 4 will be her punishment. What does Sasuke have in store for her? Let your imagination soar to another world. I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4 Her punishment

Chapter: 4 Her punishment

Sakura P.O.V

That monster with no feelings he devoured me and spit me out. My body shivered as I felt a cold wind kissing my pale skin. The smell of musty mixed with death linger around the air. I open my eyes slowly to focus on my surroundings. The smell was strong I wanted to puke. I can feel the bile of my stomach traveling up. The acid taste burning my throat. I look down on my hand and I saw the needle. I started to panic with my shaking fingers. I grabbed it, to pulled it out. "Come out. You stupid thing. But...the needle was stuck to my skin like a hot clue," I said.

I heard an evil hiss. And it whispered. "Left it alone," it said. " Who there?" I ask. The only response I got was a silent room.

I slowly removed my shaking fingers and I took a slow breath to control my fear. Inside my mind. I begin to question myself. "Where I am?" "What is this place?" "Who brought me here?" "Why do I feel different?" "Where is inner-Sakura?" I stop asking questions.

My eyes begin to roam the place. I screamed, "omg, I'm inside a dungeon." As my eyes continued to search the placed. Next to me was a skeleton hanging in chains with a snake crawling inside. I scoot away from it. "No wonder it smells like death." I wonder what happens to him or her? Probably starved to death or die from a disease.

I turned my head toward my left side. I saw a window with metal bars. The moonlight was reflecting over darkness. And inside the moon, I saw two reflections one was inner-Sakura and the second one was Naruto. I close my eyes and open them again to see if the reflection were still there. I couldn't believe it there were still there. I stand up to walk towards the window. The sound of rattling chain can be heard. I stop when I heard the metal sound. I turned around I had a long tail of a chain following me. And turned around to face forward and look down into my hands. I saw them being locked by the chain. I look down south my feets were also locked with a chain. "No wonder I couldn't walk," I said to myself.

I continued to walk ignoring the chain. I reached the window. With my hands, I grabbed the metal bars. I heard the hissing sound again. "Don't escape. I will pull you by your hair and slammed you crossed the wall."

I answered with a quivering voice. "I'm not. I just saw something," I said. I focused my vision on those two reflections. I saw inner-Sakura with tears in her eyes. She was crying and I saw she was okay. "That odd no signs of blood," I said. I saw her lips moving. So I lean my ear to hear what she was saying.

Inner-Sakura P.O.V

I was too weak to stop him. I fight against Sasuke. I claw his skin to let her go. I even slapped him a couple of times. As a punishment, he bit me hard. Breaking my skin. I started to panic when a red liquid stains my clothes. And all of the sudden I can feel my body getting weak. He was looking at me and laughing at me. And he grabbed me by my waist. Tossing my defenseless body into the air. I landed on top of the table. My ears picked up the sounds of footsteps. I searched for the sound. When felt someone pushing me into the hard floor. I yelled, "who pushed my off the floor?"

I saw him kneel on the hard floor. On his right hand, he had a knife. And he begins to stab me a couple of times. I screamed from the pain my body was receiving. I notice Sakura didn't move from the mirror. I saw the reflection of two glowing red eyes looking into her. I shouted at her snap out of it. I felt she was in a deep trance. I look at Sasuke. With a weak voice, I shouted at him. "What did you do to her. With my fist, I begin to hit him on his chest. Answered me mother-fucker. Do you think? I'm afraid of you. You're wrong," I said.

"You think your brave little girl. Talking to me in that way. Cursing at me with your mouth full of shit. Drink this. And I will blame her for killing you." I said.

I had no choice and I took small sips. "What is this?" "It has an awful taste," I said.

"Drink it and don't ask questions?"

I drink it and I had a feeling he gives me poison. My body system begins to closed down. I was having difficulty breathing and before I closed my eyes I saw. Sasuke pushing Sakura inside a opened mouth. Tears flow down like a river. "Don't believe him what he says. Came back to me." I said. I disappeared.

I saw how her reflection disappeared. I wanted to pull the metal bar and stabbed Sasuke a couple of times. "I'm so sorry he did this to you. I will be back I promised." I said. My eyes moved towards Naruto reflection. He was very angry and he was speaking to Kurama. I couldn't hear what he was saying. He turned around to looked at me. His eyes were full of pain. And then he disappeared. "I shouted do not go Naruto I love you."

Somewhere deeper into the dungeon two voices can be heard. They were into an argument.

"SASUKE WHY DID YOU BRING THAT CRAZY BITCH HERE?" I SHOUTED WITH An ANGRY VOICE.

"KARIN TO MASTER MY PLAN.

"OH. THAT PLAN TO REBUILT YOUR CLAN."

"YES. KARIN THAT PLAN.

"DON'T USED HER. USED ME INSTEAD."

"I WILL USE YOU TOO, BUT I NEED HER.

"FINE," I SAID.

"GOOD WE'RE IN THE SAME PAGE. TAKE THIS PLATE OF FOOD TO HER. I NEED HER TO GET HER STRENGTH."

"DO IT YOURSELF," I SHOUTED BACK

"I ASKED YOU BITCH." I POINTED FINGER AT HER.

"I FINE GIVE ME THE PLATE," I SAID.

"GRABBED YOURSELF IT'S ON TOP OF THE TABLE. AND DO NOT SPIT ON IT. KNOW GET OFF MY FACE. AND FEED HER."

I hear the sound of footsteps. I notice one of the metal bars was loose. Inside my mind, I was mastering a plan to escape. So I quickly moved away from the window. I sat down next to my skeleton friend to keep him company. I saw a shadow of a woman getting close to the metal door. She had red hair and classes. She looked upset. She didn't say a word to me. She opened the metal door and placed a tray of food. Like I was an animal cage inside a box. Before she left. She said. "The master what you need to get your strength. Before he comes." I saw her leave and her footsteps just echo inside my ears.

I got up and walked towards the plate. I looked down on the plate of food. The bread looks good. No signs of mold. I kneel down to grab the plate. I took a swift of the piece of chicken. It didn't smell rotten. And the mashed potato had a buttery smell. I walked back and sat down. And begin to eat.

I eat like there was no tomorrow. Who know's what the master will do to me? I can feel my stomach was contempt. I heard footsteps approaching. My eyes were about to fall out of their eye-socket. I saw Sasuke opening the door and he closed it behind him. He was holding a whip. With a quivering voice, I asked him "what he was doing here."

"I'm here to give you, your punishment." he said.

"What kind of punishment," I asked.

"I'm going to torture your soul." he answered.

"WHAT I SHOUTED?"

"You heard me," I answered.

"Stay away from me. I shouted. I grabbed the plate of food. I throw it across his face. I saw a couple of mashed potato landed on his face. He looked at me with evil in his eyes. I scooted backward. He had me in a corner. He grabbed me from my hairs. And with a force, he pulled me up. "I shouted at him that hurts you son of a bitch." He turned me around so hard. That my forehead hit the wall and my lips begin to bleed. And he whispers in my ear. "You going to pay from your mistake bitch."

I can feel his breathing echoing inside my ear. As his lips kiss my neck. With his fingers, he slowly unbuttons my shirt. And with a knife, he cut my bra. I heard him whispering. "I can taste fear and sweat long your neck." He continued to kiss me down my neck reaching my shoulders. And take a bite and breaking my skin. "Your blood has a metallic taste. That my taste bud is craving for more." And then his lips kiss my neck. Going down kissing my back. I screamed from the pain that my body received from the whip. He lifted my skirt up. With one hand his smacked my butt cheeks. "I loved the way they bounce." After smacking me. He massaged them. He didn't stop hitting me with the whip. With his free hand, he caressed both of my breasts. "Your breast is soft just the way I liked them."

I heard the sound of something falling. I saw the whip on the floor. With one hand he bends me forward. And with one of his foot, he spread my legs. I heard his bones pop as he kneels down. With his tongue, he begins to lick me from behind. With one hand he smacked my butt cheek. I was holding not to moan. Inside my head. He doesn't deserve to hear my moans. I'm saving those to Naruto. Please God, help me find a way to escape.

Author Note: St3rfire- Serafina speaking. Sorry for the delayed chapter 4 is complete and hope you like it. Like I said, in the beginning, this story is for a mature audience. Based on cursing and drugs and alcohol involved. And besides, love making that going to happen soon between Naruto and Sakura. And fighting and blood. Chapter 5 Sakura escapes. I won't spoiled what happens next and how Sakura escapes. I don't mind if you leave a review. But no negative or hate. But I also love the favorites and followers. Let your imagination wander into a different world. Goodnight and sweet dreams. One more thing Kurama is human fox shifter. That can transform between a human and fox. Like, mention before this story more into the modern world.


End file.
